The right Girl
by Rishini
Summary: cody always believed that when Zack meet the right girl he would settle down. But what he didn't think was that the right girl will be non other than the love of his life, Miss Bailey Pickett. It all started with a stupid bet which led to a game of truth or dare that turned his world upside down. Written for all the Zack Bailey Fans out there. Please read and review.


**The Right Girl**

It was a bright sunny Sunday and the gang was sipping smoothies at the smoothie bar talking about various topics. One of them happen to be how Zack cannot settle for one girl.

"Why settle for one girl when you can have a new one every week" said Zack

"You are just saying that because you haven't met the right girl" said Cody "when you do you will be hooked"

"There is no girl on earth who can hook me" said Zack "Girls are like socks, if you lose one you can buy a new one"

"oh, so you think you can get any girl you want?" said Bailey "Not every girl is stupid enough to fall for you"

"Oh, name one" said Zack

"Me" said Bailey

"Let's make this interesting" said London "I will give you $1000 if you can get Bailey to fall for you and stop… Never mind that. I will give you $1000 if you can get Bailey to fall for you"

"A thousand dollars" said Zack in shock

"So do you think you can do it?" asked London

"of course, I can get any girl I want?"

"for thousand dollars, I don't even care how lame she is"

"Or that she is my ex" said Cody "Have you forgotten about the guyble?"

"That's something I made up to trick you" said zack

"Look cody, the deal is that she will fall for me. I didn't say I will fall for her"

"So you will make her fall for you and just reject her" said Cody "Good luck with that she is right here"

"Yeah, you really think I am dumb enough to fall for you after hearing all that" said Bailey

"Hey, there is no girl who can resist me, not even you miss picket" said Zack

"Dude, how on earth are you going to do that" asked woody

"I have no idea"

"well you better think of one because you have only two weeks, Best of luck" said London and left the group

"Best of Luck " said Bailey patting zack's back.

One week passed and zack still had no idea how to get bailey to fall for him but for $1000 he was willing to do anything. Plus he had a reputation to protect.

"How on earth am I going to make her fall for me" thought Zack "If this was a bet that she didn't know about it would be a piece of cake. But now that she knows about it I have to come-up with something original, something totally unexpected, something she cannot resist"

"Hey, Zack", said woody interrupting his thoughts "want to play truth or dare with us"

"That's it", Said Zack "I can get bailey to do anything I want in truth or dare. Man, you are a genius"

"Still thinking about that bet huh." Said woody " Let's face it man there is nothing you can do to win it. Bailey already knows about it. Besides what are you going to do? Force her to go on a date with you?"

"No, Man" he said " you know the kind of work Cody puts on his dates, I will have to beat that for that to work and you know that I don't like work right?"

"Oh, So you are trying to get bailey to fall for you but you are not willing to do any work for it" said woody laughing

"just watch me" said Zack, "Just watch me"

zack approched bailey "truth or dare" he asked

"Dare" replied bailey almost instantaneously.

"I dare you to make out with me for 10 minutes and not fall for me"

"What?" said Bailey unable to believe what she was hearing

"you heard me" said Zack, "makeout with me for 10 minutes and not fall for me, that's it, simple"

cody was shocked by what was about to happen. He knew one thing for sure. bailey will never back down on a dare. He had to do something to stop that from happening. The love of his life kissing his brother was the last thing he wanted to see. He knew he shouldn't feel this way since he and bailey were not a couple anymore. But he couldn't help it. A part of him still loved her dearly.

"Stop it" shouted Cody. "Bailey is not a toy you can mess with. Stop treating her like one."

"This is ridiculous" said "Bailey "I am not going to makeout with you"

"Afraid that you will fall for me right?" said Zack

"I am not afraid" said Bailey "I know I wouldn't fall for you no matter what"

"Then prove it" said Zack

**To be continued...**

**A/N: So what do you think? Should she make-out with zack? Who should fall for who? let me know what you think. Please review.**


End file.
